Jene schwarzen Roben
by M3dUSa
Summary: Kurz vor ihrem Tod erhält Sonea die einmalige Chance, ihr Leben zu ändern...und sie entschließst sich, Akkarins Leben zu retten - um jeden Preis...
1. Die Hohe Lady

Disclaimer(gilt für alle Kapitel): Ich verdiene mir dieser Geschichte kein Geld und habe keinerlei Rechte auf Figuren, Location, etc.…(all property of ) oder Plot (ich übersetze nur).

* * *

Hejj, ihr da draußen!

Ich habe mich entschlossen, eine weitere FF vom Englischen ins Deutsche zu übersetzen. Hab mich bemüht und hoffe, dass ich der Originalstory gerecht werde.

Die Originalstory stammt von **HelenaRow**, die mirnetter Weise die Erlaubnis zum Übersetzen gegeben hat.

Ihr findet die englische Version auf

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und reviewt fleißig!

* * *

: Die Hohe Lady

Die Hohe Lady war dem Tod nah. Sie befand sich inmitten eben jenes Doms, in welchem sie einst für einen Kampf trainiert hatte. Wie lange das schon her war…

Sie befand sich hier, damit nichts passieren würde, wenn sie schließlich die Kontrolle über ihre gewaltigen Kräfte verlor. Auch wenn sie schon einiges an Magie eingebüßt und seit Jahren keine Kraft mehr von anderen bezogen hatte, war sie immer noch mächtiger als viele der Magier zusammen.

„Hohe Lady", meldete sich Lord Donmar zu Wort. Er war das Oberhaupt der Krieger und einer der wenigen, der mutig genug war, um immer noch an ihrer Seite zu sein.

Er trug gemäß seines Amtes blutrote Roben mit schwarzer Schärpe, sowie ein schmales schwarzes Seidenband um die Stirn, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er wie die Hohe Lady die Höhere Magie beherrschte.

„Der Administrator wird bald hier sein.". Es war einer der seltenen Momente, wo seine Stimme unsicher klang, was er vergeblich zu verbergen suchte. „Ja, danke, Lord Donmar."

Der Krieger saß neben dem schmalen, zerbrechlichen Körper der Hohen Lady. Sie verschwand beinahe in den schwarzen Roben, die sie umhüllten. Ihre Augen schimmerten in einem milchigen Weiß; sie hatte bereits vor fast zehn Jahren das Augenlicht verloren.

Das Geräusch einer zuschlagenden Tür durchschnitt die aufgekommene Stille und wenige Momente später eilte eine Gestalt in dunkelblauen Roben auf sie zu.

„Administrator, gut, dass ihr gekommen seid.", die Hohe Lady hob müde eine Hand. Obwohl sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, verbeugte er sich vor ihr.

„Hohe Lady." Er setzte sich neben sie. „Wurde der König informiert?", fragte die Hohe Lady ruhig. Der Administrator nickte. „Ja, Hohe Lady."

„Gut. Lord Donmar, ihr solltet uns jetzt verlassen – ich denke nicht, dass es noch länger sicher genug für euch ist." Der Angesprochene erhob sich zögernd und verbeugte sich vor ihr.

Der Krieger zitterte leicht. „Hohe Lady, es war mir eine Ehre." Er verbeugte sich ein letztes Mal. Auch wenn Lord Donmar ein oft ernster und beherrschter Mann war, der schon über dreißig Jahre seines Lebens in der Gilde verbracht hatte, war es ihm noch nie so schwer gefallen, mir der Hohen Lady zu sprechen.

Das Ansehen und der Respekt, die sie in der Gilde genoss, waren unvergleichlich.

In dem Wissen, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde, wandte er sich langsam um und verließ, ein letztes Mal zurückblickend, den Dom.

„Administrator, ich möchte euch bitten, etwas für mich zu tun, wenn ich tot bin."

„Alles.", kam es dem blonden Mann sofort über die Lippen. Er war um die vierzig und hatte seine Haare im Nacken zusammen gebunden.

Auch wenn er gewöhnlich ein ernster und distanzierter Mensch war, so hatte er doch mit der Hohen Lady Freundschaft geschlossen. Obwohl er nie die Höheren Künste erlernt hatte, so verstand er sich trotzdem seit mehr als dreißig Jahren gut mit ihr.

„Seit über sechzig Jahren hat mich niemand mehr bei meinem Namen genannt. Bitte, sprecht mich noch einmal damit an."

„Hohe Lady?" Sie schloss ihre Augen. „Bitte."

„Mylady…"

„Nein!". Ihre Stimme klang plötzlich wieder kräftiger.

„Sonea. Mein Name ist Sonea."

* * *

„Hohe Lady, ich verstehe nicht." Er hatte sie noch nie so gesehen. Sie wirkte beinahe so…als hätte sie Angst. Er kannte ihren Namen, aber sie war schon die Hohe Lady gewesen, als die meisten ältern Magier der Gilde noch nicht einmal geboren worden waren.

„Sonea.", sagte der Administrator schließlich; er bemerkte, wie sie sich ein wenig entspannte. „Administrator, sagt mir eins…", flüsterte sie.

„War ich ein guter Mensch?" „Ja, das wart Ihr. Ihr habt uns den Frieden gebracht." „Ich habe meine Söhne sterben lassen."

„Eure Söhne starben für Kyralia. Sie haben die Gilde – Kyralia - gerettet. Imardin wird nie wieder fallen."

Sie senkte den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände. „So wie ihr Vater.", sie hatte so leise gesprochen, dass der Administrator sich nicht sicher war, dass sie überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte.

„Es gibt etwas, das ihr für mich tun könnt." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser. Er beugte sich näher zu ihr und sandte seinen Geist aus. Zum ersten Mal konnte sie ihre Gefühle nicht vor ihm verbergen.

Sie verlor die Kontrolle.

„Ich werde tun, was immer ihr wünscht, Mylady."

„Ich möchte, dass ihr an meiner statt ein Grab aufsucht. Ich möchte, dass ihr für mich zu Lord Akkarins Grab geht."

* * *

Er spürte, wie Kummer und Schuld sie beinahe überwältigten. Ihre Gefühle waren so stark, dass sie ihn zittern ließen. „Aber Euer Sohn wurde von seinen Kräften verzehrt, als er starb. Es gibt kein Grabmal." Sie schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. „Nein, Administrator. Ich möchte, dass ihr für mich zum Grab meines ehemaligen Mentors geht. Ich möchte, dass ihr das Grab des Hohen Lords Akkarin besucht."

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. „Er hätte so nicht sterben dürfen.", flüsterte sie. „Wäre er nur an meiner statt gewesen; unsere Söhne würden noch leben."

Dem Administrator wurde schlagartig klar, wie wenig er über das Privatleben der Hohen Lady gewusst hatte. „Versprecht es mir." Sonea hatte seine Hand ergriffen; sie flüsterte jetzt nur noch. „Ich verspreche es, Hohe La – Sonea."

„Ich danke Euch, Administrator Ugnon. Ihr solltet nun gehen, ich spüre meine Kontrolle schwinden."

„Hohe Lady." Der Administrator hatte seine Stimme kaum unter Kontrolle. Er drückte kurz ihre Hände, dann stand er auf und verbeugte sich tief vor ihr.

„Auch mir war es eine Ehre!"

Kurz bevor aus dem Dom hinaus in die letzten fahlen Sonnenstrahlen trat, der Herbst hatte bereits Einzug gehalten, konnte er fühlen, wie ihre Aura unregelmäßig zu flackern begann, mal war sie kaum vorhanden, mal unglaublich mächtig, und ihre Magie den Schild durchbrach, der dafür sorgte, dass man diese nicht erspüren konnte.

Administrator Ugnon hoffte, dass der Dom ausreichen würde, um ihre Magie aufzuhalten.

Dann, plötzlich, verzehrte ein helles, reines Licht alles hinter ihm. Dort, wo eben noch der gewaltige Dom gestanden hatte, war nun nur noch verbrannter Erdboden übrig.

Die Gilde musste sich einen neuen Anführer erwählen.

* * *

Tbc Hel eure M3dUSa


	2. Todesvisionen

man den Tod sieht

Es war der Abend von Soneas Anhörung. Administrator Lorlen war erschöpft. Auf der Versammlung gestern war endlos lange diskutiert worden und einige Magier hatten sich, im Gegenteil zu ihm, mit ihrer Meinung nicht gerade zurückgehalten. Es hatte einige unangenehme Auseinandersetzungen gegeben.

Auch die eigentliche Anhörung heute war unangenehm und nervenaufreibend gewesen. Nicht nur, dass Lord Fergun die Gesetze gebrochen hatte, nein; als er in Soneas Geist gelesen hatte, hatte er etwas gesehen…

Es war geschehen, während er ihre Erinnerungen durchsucht hatte, um zu beweisen, dass die Anschuldigungen gegen Lord Fergun der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Sie entsprachen der Wahrheit; _das_ schon, aber das war es nicht gewesen, was ihn so erschrocken hatte. Es war offensichtlich nicht Soneas Absicht gewesen, irgendetwas zu enthüllen, doch jeder ihrer vergeblichen Versuche, danach noch etwas daran zu ändern, hatte sich als nutzlos erwiesen.

Unsicher, was diese Enthüllung zu bedeuten hatte, entschied er sich, Akkarin einen Besuch abzustatten. Es war schon ziemlich spät, doch Lorlen wusste, dass Akkarin nie früh zu Bett ging.

Zögernd klopfte er an die Türflügel der Residenz. Es war ein kühler Abend, und Lorlen war ziemlich froh über den wärmenden Schild, der ihn schützend umgab.

Die Residenz stand ein wenig abseits der anderen Gebäude auf dem Gelände der Gilde. Lorlen war es schon immer ein wenig einsam vorgekommen hier zu leben, doch es schien ihm, als würde dies Akkarin nicht sonderlich stören.

Bisher hatte Lorlen noch nie gezögert, über irgendetwas mit Akkarin zu sprechen. Schließlich war dieser schon seit ihrer gemeinsamen Novizenzeit sein bester Freund. Doch sein heutiges Anliegen…

Lorlen wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die großen Türflügel plötzlich aufschwangen; geöffnet von Akkarins Diener, Takan, der ihn höflich gestikulierend ins Innere geleitete.

„Lorlen", begrüßte ihn Akkarin lächelnd. „Ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass du es bist." Er deutete auf einen Stuhl. Lorlen setzte sich.

„Du fragst dich, woher ich von Fergun erfahren habe, nicht wahr?". Akkarin goss anurenischen Dunkelwein in zwei Gläser und reichte Lorlen eines davon. Einen Moment lang blickte Lorlen auf seine Hände. „Nein, das ist es nicht…" Akkarin nippte an seinem Wein und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ist die Gilde verärgert, dass Sonea sich entschlossen hat zu bleiben?" „Ja, das auch, aber…ich…". Lorlen brach erneut ab. Das war sicher eins der schwierigsten Dinge, über die er je mit seinem Freund gesprochen hatte.

Akkarin setzte sich und seufzte. „Das Haus Maron ist nicht besonders erfreut, nicht wahr?" „Vermutlich nicht…", murmelte Lorlen und fuhr dann zögernd fort: „Aber Fergun sollte froh sein, dass er so glimpflich davon gekommen ist." Akkarin zog die Augenbrauen hoch und erwiderte nichts.

„Ich habe etwas beobachtet.", platzte es schließlich aus Lorlen heraus. Bei diesen Worten erbleichte Akkarin sichtlich. Vielleicht wäre es Lorlen aufgefallen, wäre in diesem Moment nicht so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen.

„Während der Wahrheitslesung", sprach Lorlen weiter. Wie sollte er bloß erklären, was er gesehen hatte, wenn er selbst nicht einmal genau verstand, was er gesehen hatte.

„_Was genau_ hast du gesehen?", fragte Akkarin vorsichtig. Er hatte schon wieder etwas Farbe bekommen. „Etwas eben. Ich weiß nicht, was es war."

Akkarin beugte sich vor und hob eine Augenbraue. „Vielleicht einen Traum, an den Sonea sich in just diesem Moment erinnert hat." Fragend blickte Lorlen Akkarin an. Erinnerungen konnten nicht verändert werden, doch gewöhnlich waren Träume leicht als solche zu erkennen.

„Zeig's mir."

Lorlen zögerte kurz, dies war eine unübliche Methode. Aber in diesem Fall… „In Ordnung", sagte er heiser.

Der Hohe Lord stand auf und ergriff die Hand, die Lorlen ihm entgegen streckte. Dieser spürte Akkarins Präsenz von einem Moment auf den anderen. Irgendwie hatte Akkarin Lorlens geistige Schutzwälle umgangen, was eigentlich unmöglich war.

Egal. Lorlen holte kurz Luft, dann rief er sich die Wahrheitslesung in Erinnerung. Im Raum seines Geistes erschien ein goldgerahmtes Bild an der Wand. Die zuerst leere Leinwand füllte sich in Sekundenschnelle mir Farben, Formen und Strukturen. Einen Augenblick später war es komplett. Wie durch ein Fenster konnte man nun die folgenden Geschehnisse beobachten.

Das Ebenbild eines älteren Mannes in dunkelblauen Roben. Der Mann verbeugte sich. Das Bild war verschwommen und schwer zu sehen, so als hätte die Person, mit deren Augen das gesehen worden war, Schwierigkeiten, etwas zu erkennen.

„Hohe Lady, Lord Akkarin und Lord Lorlen, sie – sie sind tot." Der Mann sprach zögernd, kämpfte mit den Worten. Dann verschwamm die Erinnerung noch mehr und verschwand schließlich gänzlich.

Lorlen kannte den Mann nicht, doch während er überlegte, fiel ihm auf, dass er eine starke Ähnlichkeit zu Lord Osen aufwies. Vielleicht ein Verwandter? Der Mann war mindestens 25 Jahre älter als Osen. Sein zukünftiges Ich? Der Gedanke war erschreckend, doch sicher völliger Unsinn. Niemand konnte in die Zukunft sehen!

Akkarin zog sich aus Lorlens Kopf zurück und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen; tief in Gedanken versunken. Etwas an dessen Mienenspiel irritierte Lorlen. Akkarin wirkte viel zu gelassen und – war es möglich – erleichtert?

Lorlen hatte Akkarin noch nie seine Gedanken lesen lassen. Es war anders als alles gewesen, was Lorlen zuvor begegnet war. Akkarin war so leicht durch seine Barrieren gedrungen, als hätten sie nicht existiert. Ferner war dessen Präsenz Lorlen kalt und emotionslos erschienen.

Schließlich begann Akkarin zu sprechen. „Interessant. Dieses Mädchen ist wirklich ein Mysterium." Zu Lorlens Überraschung sah Akkarin amüsiert aus.

„Glaubst du, es war ein Traum?"

„Nein.", meinte Akkarin zögernd.

„Dann vielleicht eine Art…Vision?"

„Möglich. Meinst du, Sonea hat sie dir mit Absicht gezeigt? ", fragte Akkarin; ein seltsamer Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Nein, es war ein Unfall. Sonea hat sich ziemlich schwer damit getan, die Richtige Erinnerung zu finden…Das war seltsam, es schien mir beinahe so, als gäbe es einfach zu viele davon – so als versuchte man, im Geist einer alten Frau zu lesen, und diese würde sich schwer damit tun, aus den unzähligen Erinnerungen die Richtige herauszufischen…Als sie dann bemerkt hat, was ich gesehen habe, blockierte sie eilig die Szene, bevor ich mehr sehen konnte."

„Es wäre gut, wenn du mit Lord Rothen sprichst. Er ist ihr Mentor und früher oder später wird er diese Erinnerung in ihren Gedanken sowieso entdecken." Akkarin schenkte zuerst Lorlen, dann sich selbst Wein nach.

„Und sag ihm, er soll es für sich behalten. In der letzten Zeit hat es hier genug Aufregung gegeben, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn in der Gilde kein Gerücht über eine geheimnisvolle Zukunftsvision kursieren würde und die Magier nicht schon wieder etwas hätten, über das sie spekulieren können…"

Lorlen selbst jedoch konnte sich nicht davon abhalten zu spekulierten. War es wirklich eine Vision? Oder war es eine Lüge, die mit voller Absicht von irgendjemandem in ihrem Kopf platziert worden war? Was, wenn es eine echte Vision war? Warum überbrachte der blau gekleidete Mann Sonea die Nachricht von seinem und Akkarins Tod? Und warum nannte er sie „Hohe Lady"? Seit der Gründung der Gilde hatte es noch nie eine Hohe Lady gegeben.

Akkarin trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. „Wir müssen Fergun irgendwohin schicken. Hast du irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Du glaubst also nicht, dass man ihn begnadigen wird?" „Nein, sicher nicht. Aber ich denke, als Leiter des Untersuchungskomitees, solltest _du mir_ diese Frage beantworten." Akkarin warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Du weißte, welche Unannehmlichkeiten sein Haus uns bereiten kann?" „Ich kann es mir denken, und ehrlich gesagt habe ich nichts dagegen, mal für eine Weile keine Heiratsanträge mehr vom Haus Maron zu bekommen." Er grinste.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Fort, oder etwas Ähnlichem?", überlegte Akkarin, dann erhob er sich plötzlich.

„Es ist spät. Wir sprechen morgen weiter." Er nickte Lorlen zu, dann verließ er den Raum schnell.

Das war untypisch für Akkarin gewesen. Vielleicht war dieser doch mehr beunruhigt, als er es sich hatte anmerken lassen.

„Gute Nacht", flüsterte Lorlen, dann stellte er das Weinglas sachte auf den Tisch zurück.

* * *

*euch Maroniherzen hinstell(hmmmLECKERXD)*

tbc Mina


	3. Der Mentor

„Gerede"

/Gedanken/

°Gedankensprache°

(Ich geb' meinen Senf dazu)

*~~##~~* (Flashback/Sichtwechsel)*~~##~~*

Mentor

Sonea saß in ihrem Bett, die Beine an die Brust gezogen, und las. Sie hatte dieses Buch bereits einmal gelesen. Aber das war in einem anderen Leben gewesen. Sie blätterte um. Es war lange her, seit Sonea das letzte Mal etwas gelesen hatte.

Sie liebte Bücher. Nachdem sie ihr Augenlicht verloren hatte, war Administrator Ugnon sie fast jeden Abend besuchen gekommen und hatte ihr vorgelesen. Sonea war ihm zwar dankbar dafür gewesen, doch es war kein Ersatz dafür gewesen, selbst eines der alten, verstaubten Bücher in der Bibliothek aufzuschlagen und dessen brüchige Seiten umzublättern.

Nun, das war Vergangenheit. Sonea war keine alte Frau mehr. Sie war jung, voller Energie und ihre Augen konnten wieder sehen. Aber, am wichtigsten, Akkarin war am Leben. Er war genauso, wie sie sich an ihn erinnert hatte. Er war der hoch gewachsene, gelassene Mann in den schwarzen Roben, der die Geschicke der Gilde bestimmte. Er sah genauso aus wie an jenem Tag, an dem sie ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte.

Sonea bereitete sich für die Aufnahmezeremonie vor. Sie hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um die Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen, die sie einmal über ihre Magie gehabt hatte. Ihr Geist war untrainiert, und jeden Abend, nachdem Rothen sie in der Kontrolle unterrichtet hatte, versuchte Sonea, ein kleines Stück von dem Wissen und der Macht zurückzuerlangen, die sie einmal besessen hatte, indem sie Buch um Buch verschlang.

Sie war froh, Rothen wieder zum Mentor zu haben. Früher war sie eine Meisterin in den mentalen Disziplinen gewesen – nun erschöpften sie schon die einfachsten Aufgaben.

Sonea hoffte inständig, dass Rothen nicht bemerkt hatte, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte. Egal, je weniger gut sie bei den verschiedenen Übungen war, die Rothen ihr stellte, desto glaubwürdiger konnte sie vorgeben, dass es etwas Neues für sie war, was er ihr zeigte.

Während der Wahrheitslesung hatte sie Lorlen versehentlich eine Erinnerung gezeigt, die er nicht hätte sehen dürfen. Aber in Anbetracht der unzähligen Erinnerungen, die er bei ihr hätte sehen können, war das bei weitem nicht die schlimmste gewesen. Doch zuvor hatte sie ihn etwas ebenso Schlimmes gezeigt. Sie hatte Akkarin verraten – dann hatte sie sich selbst verraten.

Natürlich hatte Lorlen Rothen von der zweiten Erinnerung erzählt. Sonea hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie es geträumt hätte. Während der ganzen Aufregung, als die Gilde sie noch verfolgt hatte. Er war zwar zuerst skeptisch gewesen, hatte Soneas Erklärung dann jedoch stillschweigend akzeptiert.

In ihrem früheren Leben hatte sie auch bei Rothen gewohnt. Nachdem sie wieder in die Gilde aufgenommen worden war, hatte Rothen das arrangiert. Es war kurz vor der Geburt ihrer beiden Söhne gewesen…

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* (Flashback)*~~##~~* *~~##~~*

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Rothen Sonea. Sie nickte und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Nur müde. Was ist denn?" „Das kann warten.", murmelte er und ging zur Tür. „Bitte, sag es mir!"

Er zögerte, dann seufzte er. „Gerade eben ist _noch_ ein Heiratsantrag an dich gekommen." Er ließ sich neben ihr auf der Bettkante nieder. „Hast du ihn für mich abgelehnt?", fragte Sonea verärgert. „Na ja, ich…habe dem Boten gesagt, ich würde mit dir sprechen…" „Also nicht!" Wütend wedelte sie mit ihren Händen vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Willst du denn gar nicht wissen, wer es ist?", fuhr Rothen ungerührt fort.

„Ich werde niemanden heiraten, der das nur meiner starken Magie wegen tut! Egal, wer es ist!" „Mir gefällt es zwar nicht, aber ich befürchte, du hast recht…" Rothen sah nicht sehr glücklich drein.

Nachdem bekannt geworden war, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, hatte es unzählige Gerüchte gegeben, wer wohl der Vater war. Wenig später waren dann die Heiratsanträge gefolgt, die den Gerüchten an Zahl um nichts nachstanden.

Die Häuser hatten gehofft, ein Kind von ihr würde ähnlich mächtig sein wie sie, und dabei war ihnen ziemlich gleichgültig, der Vater war. Solange das Kind nach Soneas Hochzeit mit einem Mann aus ihrem Haus zur Welt kam, würde es fortan ihnen angehören.

„Ich kann dich verstehen, Sonea, doch du hast dir während des letzten Jahres eine beträchtliche Menge an Feinden geschaffen und du könntest bald vor einigen größeren Problemen stehen."

„Ja, das weiß ich, aber es ist mir ziemlich egal. Lass sie reden, Rothen.", Sonea war erschöpft und wurde die Unterhaltung langsam müde.

„Rothen ließ sich jedoch nicht abwimmeln. "Es ist mehr als das. Du bist unverheiratet, erwartest ein Kind und wohnst bei einem unverheirateten Mann, der nicht der Vater des Kindes ist." „Du bist mein Mentor…" „Nein, ich fürchte, das bin ich nicht mehr." Rothen seufzte. „Die Versammlung gestern lief nicht gut." „Aber ich dachte, die höheren Magier hätten den gegenwärtigen Arrangements bereits zugestimmt?", fragte Sonea erstaunt. „Das hatten sie auch, aber da wussten sie auch noch nicht, dass du ein Kind erwartest!"

„Ich habe kein Interesse an einer Heirat!" „Du verstehst nicht, wenn du nicht freiwillig heiratest, werden sie dich vielleicht zwingen! Du hast große Opfer für diese Stadt gebracht, doch Imardin ist kein dankbarer Ort. Aber ich glaube, das weißt du bereits."

„Es ist niemand mehr am Leben, den ich heiraten wollen würde. Sie können mich nicht zwingen!", antwortete Sonea kalt; ihre Augen funkelten.

„Das stimmt vermutlich, aber willst du diesen Konflikt nicht vermeiden?" Sonea schwieg. Sie wollte eine derartige Zukunft nicht – sie wollte keine Zukunft ohne Akkarin. Sie hatte versagt…

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* (Flashback Ende)*~~##~~* *~~##~~*

„Sonea?" Das war Rothen, er klopfte zwei Mal an ihre Tür. „Ja?" Sonea legte das Buch vorsichtig auf den Tisch, sich merkend, welche Seite sie gerade gelesen hatte. „Kann ich einen Moment mit dir sprechen?" „Natürlich!" Sie lächelte, doch ihr Lächeln verblasste, als sie sein ernstes Gesicht sah.

„Wie du weißt, ist deine Aufnahmezeremonie in weniger als einer Woche." Sie nickte. „Ja, ich weiß." Rothen räusperte sich. „Nun ja, wie du vielleicht weißt, wirst du dann in die Novizenquartiere ziehen müssen!" „Aber ich dachte…" Das war falsch! So war es nicht passiert! Hatte er etwas herausgefunden?

„Ich weiß, und ich werde auch weiter dein Mentor sein, doch glaub mir, es ist das Beste für dich, wenn du bei den anderen Novizen wohnst!"

„Ja, es wird am Anfang vielleicht schwierig sein, doch dann…" Sonea hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu. Damals in einem anderen Leben…

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* (Flashback)*~~##~~* *~~##~~*

„Du könntest mich heiraten." Er blickte zu Boden. „Ich liebe dich nicht.", murmelte sie. Auch sie sah ihn nicht an.

„Ich weiß…", flüsterte er. „Ich meine, du bist für mich wie ein Freund.", fügte Sonea hinzu. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, ich würde nie etwas anderes von dir erwarten!"

„Und es gibt wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit?"

Jetzt sah sie ihn an. „Nein, ich fürchte, nicht.", Auch er sah ihr in die Augen. Trauer schlug über Sonea zusammen. Erst viel später war ihr klar geworden, dass die unsinnige Hoffnung, Akkarin würde irgendwie zurückkommen, in diesem Moment gestorben war.

„Zwischen uns würde sich nicht ändern!", meinte Rothen. „Ich bin alt, du wirst nicht mehr lange mit mir zusammen leben müssen..."

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* (Flashback Ende)*~~##~~* *~~##~~*

„Hör zu, Sonea. Du bist die talentierteste Novizin, die mir je untergekommen ist." Sonea sah auf. „Versuch es wenigstens. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, werden wir eine andere Lösung finden, das verspreche ich dir!"

Schweren Herzens nickte sie. „'kay" „Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst hier Freunde finden!" Rothen klang gleich zuversichtlicher – und ziemlich erleichtert. Sie sah ihn an und wusste nicht, ob sie über seine Unwissenheit lachen oder weinen sollte.

* * *

tbc hel


	4. Regins Albtraum

„Gerede"

/Gedanken/

°Gedankensprache°

(Ich geb' meinen Senf dazu)

*~~##~~* (Flashback/Sichtwechsel)*~~##~~*

Hey! Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel! Als kleines Weihnachtspräsent =)

Ich wünsche euch allen, Lesern wie Schwarzlesern, und (weil ich so gute Laune hab XP *sing:laahastchriistmahs, eigeeveyuuumeiiiheaaaart…*)sogar den notorischen nicht Kommischreibern ein

WUNDERSCHÖNES WEIHNACHTSFEST!!!

(sprich: viiiele Packerl, Kekse, einen schönen Baum, ein paar nette Leute mit denen das Feiern Spaß macht - und natürlich: SCHNEE! Weiße Weihnachten wär echt der Hammer – aber wir in Kärnten haben bloß grau-braune Weihnachten = Matsch+Rest-Schnee+Regen

Außerdem wünsche ich allen ein herzliches Beileid, die die eine oder andere Weihnachtsfeier (im Betrieb, der Schule, der Firma oder sonst wo) noch vor sich haben – ich zum Beispiel…*ohgraus* XD

HEL Mina - und, falls wir uns bis dahin nicht mehr lesen - einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr 2010!!!

* * *

Alptraum

Regin war gelangweilt. Unglaublich gelangweilt. Seine Familie hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, damit man Regin in der Gilde aufnahm, nachdem Lord Garrel ihn geprüft und sein Potential erkannt hatte.

Regin konnte es kaum noch erwarten, die vertrauten Wände seines Zimmers endlich hinter sich zu lassen, doch die Tage bis zu seiner Abreise zogen sich wie Pachi-Sirup.

Er war es leid. Immer dieselben, langweiligen Gesichter um sich herum, dieselben Räume…Routine! Es hasste es. Regin hielt es nicht mehr aus. Unwirsch riss er die Tür seines Zimmers auf und hastete durch einige leere Flure, bis er in einen kleinen Garten gelangte.

Das Sonnenlicht malte kleine gelbe Kringel auf die großen Steinplatten und die Zierpflanzen verströmten wohltuende Gerüche. Das helle, vormittägliche Licht ließ das türkisfarbene Wasser des großen Bassins in der Mitte des Gartens verführerisch funkeln.

Genießerisch ließ sich Regin auf den breiten Beckenrand sinken und die blasse Haut von der Sonne wärmen. Die Fontäne in der Mitte des Bassins glitzerte so hell, dass er die Augen zusammenkneifen musste.

Träge streckte er einen Arm aus tauchte ihn ins kalte Wasser und berührte kurz die kühlen Schuppen eines der flinken, roten Fische, die sich überall im Becken tummelten.

Hoffentlich konnte er bald hier weg. Garrel war drei Mal hier gewesen, seit er Regins Potential erkannt hatte. Beim ersten Mal war es Zufall gewesen, dass er ihn gesehen hatte…und WAS er da gesehen hatte!

*~~##~~*Flashback*~~##~~*

Regin war seinem Kindermädchen erfolgreich entwischt und hatte sich ins Ankleidezimmer seiner Mutter geflüchtet. Nun wartete er darauf, dass das Kindermädchen Aufgab – das tat es immer. Als einige Zeit später wie erwartet die Rufe erstarben, wollte er den begehbaren Kleiderschrank wieder verlassen… als er die Stimme seiner Mutter hörte – und nicht nur ihre.

Regin hatte sich gerade hustend durch einen Berg parfümierter Damennegligees gekämpft, als er Garrels penetrantes Organ durch die dünne Schranktür hörte. Hastig drückte er die schon halb geöffnete Tür wieder zu und zwängte sich zwischen etwas, das wie ein paar gigantische Gorinmäntel aussah.

„…wird unter den stärksten Magiern sein, wenn nicht der stärkste! Ich bin mir sicher – mit dem richtigen Training wird er einen hervorragenden Krieger abgeben…" Seine Mutter antwortete nicht.

Er konnte die beiden nicht sehen, doch das leise Stöhnen seiner Mutter machte ihm deutlich, was im Zimmer vor sich ging. Regin drehte seinen Kopf weg. Es war unmöglich, den Raum jetzt zu verlassen, ohne seine Anwesenheit hier zu verraten.

Jetzt stöhnte Garrel. Dem folgenden Krachen nach, war ein Stuhl umgekippt. Keuchen, das reißen von Stoff; Stiefel, die zu Boden fielen. Regin kniff die Augen zusammen und steckte sich die Finger in die Ohren. Dann konzentrierte er sich fest auf die Worte: „…wird einen hervorragenden Krieger abgeben…" Allerdings! Er würde der beste aller Krieger, ja, der stärkste aller Magier werden – und auf jeden Fall mächtiger als Garrel!

*~~##~~*Flashback Ende*~~##~~*

Das zweite Mal, als Garrel gekommen war, hatte er wie jetzt im Garten am Beckenrand gesessen. Ein Geräusch hinter ihm hatte ihn aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen. „Chrm, chrm!", hatte sich jemand geräuspert. Regin hatte sich hatte sich erschrocken umgedreht. „Lord Garrel!", hatte er in dem höflichsten Ton gesagt, den er hatte aufbringen können.

„Habe ich dich etwa gestört?" Der andere Mann hatte sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, neben ihm niedergelassen. „Nein, natürlich nicht…", hatte Regin gelogen.

„Ich wollte dir mitteilen, dass ich mich zu deinem Mentor erklären lassen werde!" Garrel hatte Regin nicht angesehen, es hatte geschienen, als wäre er völlig in die blaugrünen Bögen und Schaumkronen versunken gewesen, die aus der Wasserfontäne in der Mitte des Beckens hervor geschossen waren.

Erstaunt hatte Regin den Kopf gehoben. „Ich dachte, es wäre unüblich, als Erstsemester schon einen Mentor zu haben."

„Ungewöhnlich – nun das stimmt, doch du bist sehr…talentiert!" Die Erwiderung hatte Regin ein höhnisches Grinsen entlockt. Ihn war völlig klar gewesen, war Garrel wirklich seine Vormundschaft in der Gilde beantragt hatte.

„Es ist nicht nötig, mich anzulügen, Onkel!" Regin hatte Garrel direkt in die Augen gesehen. Garrel hatte den Jungen einem Moment abschätzend gemustert. „Worüber lügen?", hatte er Regin dann kühl gefragt.

Regins Antwort hatte sichtliches Unbehagen bei seinem Onkel hervorgerufen. „Ich weiß, dass du mit meiner Mutter ab und an das Bett teilst. Und sie wird sehr…glücklich sein, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich einen Mentor bekomme. Sie wird sich sicherlich bei dir…bedanken…wollen…"

„Deine Mutter…ist einsam. Und ich, ähm, genieße ihre Gesellschaft. Ich mag sie sehr – und dich auch. Ich würde euch niemals belügen."

`Wirklich?´, hätte Regin am liebsten sarkastisch nachgehakt, verkniff es sich dann aber. Garrels Gesichtsfarbe war bereits ziemlich rötlich gewesen, es war nicht notwendig gewesen, zu übertreiben, grundsätzlich hatte er nichts gegen seinen Onkel.

„Du bist ein sehr talentierter junger Mann, ich bin sicher, dass du es weit bringen wirst…", hatte Garrel seine Verlegenheit überspielt. „Wie auch immer, du wirst hart an dir arbeiten und sehr fleißig sein müssen.", war er fortgefahren. „Wenn du denkst, dass du das nicht schaffst, dann sag es mir gleich, und ich ziehe meinen Antrag zurück."

Regin sah hoch. „Nein", hatte er gesagt. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben!" „Gut.", kurz darauf war Garrel gegangen.

Regin hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief ein und aus. Garrel würde sein Mentor werden. Ihm war klar, dass das eine große Ehre war, und obwohl er Garrel immer gemocht hatte, konnte er sich nicht richtig freuen.

Es war Betrug. Er betrog seinen Vater, wenn er Garrel als Mentor annahm. Seinen Vater, den er so hasste. Doch einen Moment lang konnte er sich diesen Hass nichts ins Gedächtnis rufen.

Regin würde ein starker Krieger werden, und sein Vater endlich stolz auf ihn sein. Er würde seine Elter in den langen roten Roben besuchen kommen; seine Mutter würde ihn auf die Wange küssen und sein Vater ihn anlächeln und sich leicht vor ihm verbeugen.

Vielleicht würde er sogar Hoher Lord werden. Regin hatte den Hohen Lord schon ein paar Mal gesehen, gekleidet in schwarze, respekteinflößende Roben, stolz und unnahbar.

Das dritte Mal, als Lord Garrel zu ihnen nach Hause gekommen war, war gestern, zwei Tage vor der Aufnahmezeremonie, gewesen.

Garrel war gekommen, um sich zu versichern, dass Regin den Ablauf der Zeremonie bis ins kleinste Detail auswendig kannte und ausreichend vorbereitet war.

„Ein Letztes noch.", hatte Garrel ernst gesagt, bevor er gegangen war. „Das wilde Hüttenmädchen wurde in die Gilde aufgenommen. Sie wird dieses Semester beginnen."

Einem Momentlang zögerte Regin. „Willst du damit sagen, das ich mit IHR in einer Klasse sein werde?!" Unsicherheit hatte in seiner Stimme mitgeklungen. „Unglücklicher Weise, ja.", hatte Garrel geantwortet und dann mit schwacher Stimme gemurmelt: „Sag es nicht deiner Mutter…"

Regin hatte abwesend genickt.

„Aber keine Sorge, ich denke nicht, dass dieses…Gör lange unter uns weilen wird. Ich habe gehört, sie könne nicht einmal lesen!" Garrel hatte schon wieder zuversichtlicher geklungen.

Regin hatte geseufzt. Er hatte sich schon sehr gefreut, und nun hatte ihm diese Frau alles ruiniert. Er war in sich zusammengesunken, bei dem unerfreulichen Gedanken, gemeinsam mir ihr Unterricht zu haben. Er war nahe dran gewesen, Garrel zu fragen, ob sie denn gefährlich wäre, hielt sich aber zurück. „Gut zu wissen, Lord Garrel."

Dann hatte er es seiner Mutter erzählt.

* * *

Hel, Feliz Navidad, Buon Natale, Joveux Noêl, God Jul…


	5. Novize der Magiergilde

„Gerede"

/Gedanken/

°Gedankensprache°

(T/N: Ich geb' meinen Senf dazu)

*~~##~~* (Flashback/Sichtwechsel)*~~##~~*

* * *

der Magiergilde

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie Lord Rothen darüber denkt, aber bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Tania besorgt, als sie Soneas Habseligkeiten zusammenpackte.

„Keine Sorge, mir geht's gut. Wirklich. Ich bin sicher, es wird nicht so schlimm." Trotz ihrer Worte konnte Sonea nicht gerade sagen, dass sie sich besonders auf ihr neues 'Zuhause' freute. Die kurze Zeit, die sie vor so vielen Jahren dort verbracht hatte, war mehr als genug gewesen – und nun durfte sie sich auf volle fünf Jahre dort „freuen".

Gekleidet in die neuen/alten braunen Roben betrat sie die kleine Halle, von dem der Flur zu den Zimmern der Novizen wegführte.

Sonea fühlte sich nicht wohl; die älteren Novizen starrten sie ungeniert an, als sie den Vorraum durchquerte, um zu ihrem Schlafraum zu gelangen.

„Ist sie das?", flüsterte einer von ihnen.

„Will sie etwa _hier_ bleiben? Aber…"

„…Ich seh's schon kommen, bald ist das hier das reinste Hurenhaus…"

„Hier wird kein Zimmer mehr sicher sein, wenn diese Diebin erst hierher gezogen ist…"

Sonea blickte zu Boden. Es war ziemlich deutlich, dass sie hier keine Freunde finden würde. Zumindest im Moment. Wie auch immer, _sie_ wusste Dinge über diese Novizen, von denen nicht mal sie selbst die leiseste Ahnung hatten. Sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

In ihrem Zimmer angelangt, stellte Tania Soneas Koffer neben ihr ab und umarmte sie kurz. Sonea ließ sich langsam auf das fremde Bett sinken, während sie beobachtete, wie Tania kontrollierte, ob alles da war und dann die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Oh, die ersten Jahre als Novizin waren schon beim ersten Mal nicht einfach gewesen - und Sonea hatte den starken Verdacht, dass es beim zweiten Mal nicht besser werden würde.

Das erinnerte sie an ein Gespräch, das sie vor langer Zeit einmal mit einem Novizen geführt hatte. Die anderen Novizen hatten ihn gehänselt und geärgert, nachdem er durch die Prüfungen gerasselt war.

*~~##~~*Flashback*~~##~~*

„Hör mir zu, Ugnon. Ich kann mich da nicht einmischen. Die andern Novizen würden denken, dass du alleine kein Problem lösen kannst. Aber das kannst du!"

Der junge Mann vor ihr war schlaksig und ungelenk, sein ganzes Gesicht gerötet und voll mit Pickeln. Unsicher hatte er genickt, tapfer die Tränen unterdrückend.

„Ja, Hohe Lady." Es war ziemlich deutlich gewesen, wie zufrieden er mit ihrer Antwort gewesen war.

Sonea berührte kurz seine Schulter. Sie konnte kaum in sein enttäuschtes Gesicht sehen, also fügte sie mit sanfterer Stimme hinzu: „Hör zu, ich werde mit Lady Binna sprechen; es bestünde die Möglichkeit, dass sie deine Mentorin wird…"

Lady Binna war das Oberhaupt der Heilkunst. „Ich weiß, dass die anderen Novizen hart sein können – aber glaub mir, der Novize der Hohen Lady zu sein macht alles nur noch schlimmer."

„Mein Vater hat gesagt, dass er sehr enttäuscht von mir ist…", murmelte Ugnon leise. Er sah angestrengt auf seine Hände, als wäre dort die Lösung für all seine Probleme zu finden.

„Aber ich bin es nicht!", entgegnete Sonea bestimmt. Hoffnungsvoll sah Ugnon auf. „Du bist ein begabter Novize. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es schaffen wirst. Weißt, du – du bist nicht der erste Novize, der es schwer hat."

Ugnon nickte wieder; er sah schon wider munterer aus.

„Na, siehst du. Und jetzt habe ich ein paar Bücher für dich…"

*~~##~~*Flashback Ende*~~##~~*

Sonea lächelte. Sie hatte die Unterhaltungen mit ihm schon damals genossen. Aus ihm war ein ausgezeichneter Heiler geworden…Und später hatte er dann einen hervorragenden Administrator abgegeben.

Sonea wurde abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als jemand laut gegen die Tür klopfte.

Ein älterer Novize stand davor, Sonea erkannte ihn als Lord Hall. Sie hatte ihn nur als Magier gekannt.

Er sah seltsam aus; so jung und unerfahren mit seinem kurzen Haar und der knielangen braunen Robe. Seine Gesichtszüge waren noch jene eines sorglosen jungen Mannes, der keine anderen Sorgen hatte, als die Hausaufgaben in Heilkunst. Er war ein Alchemist gewesen, erinnerte sie sich – und ein miserabler noch dazu. Als er älter wurde, hatte er dann danach gestrebt, die Kunst der schwarzen Magie zu erlernen.

„Ja?", fragte sie und versuchte angestrengt so zu klingen, als hätte sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er zögerte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht wusste, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte.

„Du sollst dich unverzüglich in Rektor Jerricks Büro melden." Er beäugte sie argwöhnisch. „Und du tätest gut daran, dir darüber klar zu werden, wo dein Platz ist – du wirst mich mit 'Lord' ansprechen!"

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und sie musste sich beeilen, ihm nachzukommen. Unauffällig belegte sie ihre Tür mit einem starken magischen Schloss und hastete dem älteren Novizen nach.

Auf dem Weg zu Jerricks Büro tat Hall so, als wäre sie gar nicht da. Sonea konnte sich vorstellen, wie sehr er sich ärgerte, das Hüttenmädchen führen zu müssen.

Hall klopfte einmal gegen die dunkle Holztüre. Sobald ein dumpfes 'Herein' erklang, öffnete er sie, schubste Sonea mit spitzen Fingern hinein und ging.

Jerrick sah flüchtig auf. „Schließ die Tür." Sessel bot er ihr keinen an.

„Ja, Rektor."

Er musterte sie streng. Sonea fühlte wie sie nervös wurde, was sie überraschte. Sie hatte Jerrick fast fünfundzwanzig Jahre lang gekannt, und in all der Zeit bemerkt, dass er sich bei weitem Furcht einflößender gab, als er in Wirklichkeit war.

„Als Novizin hast du gewissen Regeln zu gehorchen, und ich hoffe für dich, dass du dich auch daran hältst." Sonea erwischte sich dabei, wie sie ein wenig schuldbewusst an sämtliche Regeln und Gesetzt dachte, die sie bereits gebrochen hatte. Ihr Herz schlug unwillkürschneller, obwohl sie streng genommen _noch_ keine Regel gebrochen hatte. „Ja, natürlich, Rektor."

„…Außerdem gibt es noch zahlreiche ungeschriebene Regeln, an die du dich besser hältst", fuhr er fort. Sonea nickte hastig.

„Du hast Glück, mehr, als du verdient hast…". Er räusperte sich eilig. „…Äh, ich meine, dass du trotz deiner Herkunft einen Mentor hast, und solltest du Zweifel bezüglich einer ungeschrieben Regel haben, so wendest du dich am besten an Lord Rothen."

„Die wichtigsten werde ich dir nun erläutern. Erstens: Abends kein Männerbesuch auf deinem Zimmer. Zweitens: Gegessen wird nur im Speisesaal. Drittens: Es wird kein Essen aus der Küche entwendet. Viertens: Nachts hast du in deinem Zimmer zu bleiben." Sonea nickte, es überraschte sie, wie er über sie dachte. Als er Rektor unter ihr gewesen war, hatte er sie immer voll und ganz unterstützt.

„Sollte ich herausfinden, dass du in irgendeiner Weise die Gesetze dieser Akademie verletz oder gar brichst, kann ich der Universität verweisen. Ich habe vielleicht nicht die Befugnis, dich aus der Gilde zu verweisen, doch du wirst dies als schlimm genug empfinden. Ist das klar?"

Sonea nickte und verbeugte sich, wissend, dass in er das in einer anderen Zeit für eine Veräppelung gehalten hätte.

„Gut." Sonea musste sehr an sich halten, um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. Würde die Gilde jeden Schüler der Universität verweisen, der die eine oder andere Regel 'übersah', wären im fünften Jahr keine Novizen mehr übrig. Trotz Soneas Versuchen, das Lachen zurückzudrängen, konnte sie ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Sie drehte sich zur Seite, ihre Schultern bebten.

Jerrick verstand ihr Gebaren falsch. Sicherlich begannen nicht allzu viele Novizen zu lachen, wenn sie sich in seinem Büro befanden. „Aber, aber, das ist doch kein Grund zu weinen!"

Sonea presste sich eine Hand gegen den Mund und sah krampfhaft zu Boden. „Ja, Rektor. Tut mir leid, Rektor."

Er kramte auf seinem Schreibtisch herum, offensichtlich wusste er nicht was e sagen sollte. „Chrm, chrm, ähm, ist mit deinem Zimmer alles in Ordnung?"

Sonea rang immer noch mit ihrem Lachanfall, bekam ihn dann aber endlich halbwegs unter Kontrolle. „Ja, danke, Rektor. Das Zimmer ist sehr hübsch." Jerrick kommentierte ihre Antwort nur mit einem Grummeln. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dem Chaos auf seinem Schreibtisch Herr zu werden.

„Ihr solltet Lady Samom bitten, euch mit den Unterlagen zu helfen.", rutschte es ihr dann heraus. Jerricks Kopf schoss ruckartig in die Höhe, er sah schockiert aus. „Was?!"

Es war ein guter Ratschlag, denn Jerrick hatte es schon immer gehasst, den ganzen Papierkram zu machen, und seine Laune hatte sich schlagartig gebessert, als er in Lady Samom eine zuverlässige Assistentin gefunden hatte…Allerdings war der Zeitpunkt für diesen Vorschlag wohl etwas unpassend – Samom dürfte wohl gerade in ihrem dritten Jahr hier sein.

Glücklicher Weise war Jerrick im ersten Moment zu perplex, um etwas anderes zu tun, als sie anzustarren. „Uh, war das dann alles, Rektor?", fragte sie hastig und hoffte dass er ihren Fehler vergaß. „Ähm, ja, ja, du kannst gehen." Sonea stürmte so eilig aus seinem Büro, dass die Tür hinter ihr schon wieder zugefallen war, bevor er seinen Mund geschlossen hatte.

* * *

Hel tbc


End file.
